That Mysterious New Girl
by Twiheart-HPlover
Summary: Percy is a popular teen at Goode High. Annabeth is the mysterious new girl with a dark past that no one knows about. Will Percy be the exception? What is Annabeth doing to herself? OOC, rated T for dark themes and mild language. Percy's POV unless otherwise stated
1. Chapter 1

Another day of school. Ugh. I don't understand what kids have done to deserve this torture. Then again, it's probably just worse for me because of my ADHD and dyslexia. Here I am, sitting in my homeroom class waiting for the hell to begin. Before I go on, I should probably tell you about myself.

Well, my name is Percy Jackson. I am a junior at Goode High, a normal kid, and captain of the swimming and football teams. You could say I'm popular, but I don't flaunt it or use it to my advantage. Many girls throw themselves at me, but I always politely decline. I don't know why they do that. Sure, I've got the "gorgeous, windswept black hair", and "mesmerizing sea-green eyes", and a, please forgive me for this, "rockin' bod", but I just don't understand it. I also don't understand why I have been dubbed a "player"; I've only ever had the one girlfriend, and I never cheated on her – it was a somewhat mutual break up.

Speak of the devil – Rachel Elizabeth Dare, my only ex-girlfriend, just strutted in with her posse of populars. Those girls wear way too much make up and should really get more clothes that fit. Anyways, Rachel walks up to me in her short skirt, too tight shirt, and stilettos. She runs a pink coated fingernail down my t-shirt clad chest and whispers, almost seductively,

"Hey Percy, wanna hang with me after school? We could go to my house and watch a movie, snuggle on the couch…" she trails off. I, trying not to shiver at the unwanted contact, gently grab her wrist and push her hand away from me.

"I've told you before Rachel," I start to explain, keeping my calm composure, "We are done. I don't want to go out with you anymore. Please leave me alone."

"But Percy, babe…" she starts, but I don't here the rest, because at that moment, _she_ walked in. And she was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand there staring for who knows how long at the gorgeous sight in front of me.

She walks in, obviously new because, trust me, I would have remembered someone like her. She has a California girl tan and long blond hair, that looks like liquid gold and honey in the sunlight, tied up in a high ponytail. Her long, toned legs are clad in light blue skinny jeans and she is wearing a black zip up Hoodie with a gray tank top underneath. She wears gray and black converse, and overall looks stunning. I've never met anyone before that can look so good in normal clothes. She has modesty, a quality that I greatly admire, for you don't seem to find many people with it nowadays. She stands in the doorway for a moment as if deciding whether or not she wants to come in, then shuffles in, avoiding bumping into people, and makes her way to the front desk where the teacher sits, waiting to start his lecture.

I don't notice Rachel trying to catch my attention. She finally realizes that I'm not looking at her and turns to follow my gaze. She sees me staring at the new girl, huffs indignantly, and then saunters away towards her make-up clad group of gossipers, making sure to sway her hips excessively so that all the other guys stare at her ass as she heads towards her desk.

The new girl still has all my attention. I sit at my desk, simply staring at her, not noticing that the bell had rung and class had started until Mr. Zynda, my Anatomy teacher, started talking, breaking me out of my stupor.

"Good morning class, time to start another day. But first, let me introduce a new student. This is Annabeth Chase and she will be studying here at Goode High from now on, so please try to make her feel welcome." As he introduces Annabeth, my mind and eyes wander to the girl standing beside him, with her head hung low so it seems as if she is trying to hide from us. _Annabeth, _I think, _seems fitting. A beautiful name for a beautiful – WOAH there, Jackson. You just learned her name, _I remind myself. I try to focus on what Mr. Zynda is saying, but I can't seem to do so. Or at least until I hear my name being called.

"Percy Jackson?" Mr. Zynda calls.

"Yes?" I respond. How could I be in trouble already, he hasn't even begun the lecture.

"Miss Chase will be your lab partner, seeing as all the other seats are full. Please catch her up to speed on what it is that we have been doing in class this past week."

"Of course, Mr. Zynda. I would be happy to." In all actuality, I would. This means that I get to know the new girl, Annabeth some more, and that can't be bad, right? Annabeth just adjusts her backpack on her shoulder, pulls the sleeves of her Hoodie over her wrists and most of her hands, muttering a quiet "thank you" to Mr. Zynda, and makes her way down the center isle of the classroom to the desk beside mine, in the back of the room. She seems to be either ignorant to the cat calls and wolf whistles being thrown at her, or chooses to ignore them, but I can't. I grit my teeth slightly as I see the guys' heads turn towards her as she passes behind them, staring at her petite and round ass. I resist the urge to slap them all and yell "knock it off" because I thought that that would give her a bad first impression of me.

She finally reaches the back of the room where I am, and sits next to me, while pulling out what must be her Anatomy binder. I am overwhelmed by the smell that surrounds me seconds later, a smell of lemon mixed with what seems to be freshly baked cookies. I am confused for a second before I realize that the smell is coming from _her._ Wow. She sets her binder down gently and turns to face the front, probably trying to hear what Mr. Zynda is going to say. I figure, since he isn't talking yet, that now would be a good time to introduce myself to her.

"Hi, I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." I say to her, with a friendly smile on my face that people tell me makes the girls "melt".

"Annabeth" she says dully, sitting up a little straighter, looking at me, and that's when I notice her eyes. They're gray like the clouds right before a great storm hits, and they shine with intelligence. They seem to be able to look through me, as if they can see into my soul, but remain guarded at the same time so that I can only guess as to what she is thinking. And at this point, I have absolutely no idea. She turns away when I say nothing in response, and I mentally scold myself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I, unnoticeably to Annabeth, sigh, and turn back towards the front, where Mr. Zynda starts his lecture on human tissue and whatnot.

After five minutes of not understanding the material, I resign, and take this time to study Annabeth a little more from close up as she feverishly takes down notes on everything our teacher says. Ah, she's an intellectual badass (or nerd, but I prefer the former). From here, I can now see that her eyes aren't just one color as I thought before, but are actually many hues of gray, swirling and reflecting her mood. For example, her eyes turn lighter when she understands something or comes to a realization that helps her answer questions on our homework sheet. Her eyes darken when she doesn't understand, as if she gets angry at herself for not knowing something.

It's obvious from this close that she doesn't wear make-up, and in my book, that's another +1 for Annabeth. She has natural beauty and doesn't feel the need to coat her face in pounds of liquid and cream and gel and god knows what else girls put on, and I appreciate her for that. I have a feeling that once she warms up to me, we are going to be great friends, or if things go the way I hope, more than that.

I spend the rest of the hour watching her, learning about her small idiosyncrasies such as the furrowing of her eyebrows when she is thinking really hard and the slight pucker or gap in her plush, pink lips when she is writing down an answer to a question Mr. Zynda asked. Occasionally, she would look over at my, but she never caught me staring as I would turn write back towards the teacher and pretend to take notes.

What shocked me is that, despite the fact that she knows the answer to every question being asked, and I'm not bluffing, I look at her answers and they are all right, she never bothers to raise her hand to tell the class the answer_. Huh. I would have never dubbed someone with so much knowledge and beauty to be such a shy character. Whatever._ I'm not going to go around telling people how to behave; I'm not like that.

One other thing that does puzzle me, though, is that I see her eyes flicker back to her wrists every so often as if checking to make sure something is there. I also see her constantly pulling down the ends of her sleeves if they ride up the tiniest bit. _Strange,_ I think to myself. _I'll have to ask her about it later_.

The class passes by without a hitch, and as the bell rings everyone packs up to get out as quickly as possible. I pack up everything into my blue backpack, and I turn to ask Annabeth if she needed a guide. She's not there. I look around the classroom, hoping to see her, when I spot her walking out the doorway and heading to what I would assume is her next class. _Oh well. I'll just have to talk to her some other time._ I know that there is something a bit off about Annabeth, and I am fully determined to find out what it is and help her out of it.

* * *

**AN: Please review with some helpful tips, and if you want something to happen let me know. I will try to post every week. Do you like it so far? Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't until lunch that I saw that mysterious new girl, Annabeth, again. But just because I didn't see her doesn't mean that I forgot about her until then. I mean, how could I? Not only is she extremely beautiful, but she seems to be the talk of the entire school.

I was walking to third hour in the hallways, same as usual, when one of my friends from football sneaks up behind me, scaring me nearly to death.

"Hey Perce, what's up?" he asked, and me, freaking out, turned around sharply to see Luke Castellan. Let me describe Luke for you. He is a senior, so technically he should be the captain of the football team, but, not to brag, I was better, and he has had a mini grudge because of that for a while now. He is tall, around 6'4" while I am seemingly stuck at 6'1". He has short-cropped sandy blond hair and blue eyes that look as though they sparkle with mischief. Being the football player he is, he has a strong build, and you can most definitely see his muscles straining against his white t-shirt.

"Damn it Luke, you scared me half to death," I say, trying to get my heart to beat at its normal rate once again.

"Sorry, dude. But seriously what's up with you and maybe that new girl you were sitting with in Anatomy, huh? What's her name, again? Annie something?" he inquired. I tried to not look uncomfortable and angry with the situation, but I know Luke. Luke is definitely a player. Knowing him, he would just keep her for a week until he finds some other girl that catches his eye, breaking her heart in the process.

"Her name's Annabeth." I say, successfully keeping the venom out of my voice, but not resisting the temptation of clenching my fists at my sides. Sadly, he noticed this part of my reaction, and he grinned wickedly.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. Is Jackson getting a little protective over his new lab partner? Well, Perce, I have to tell you that that chick you sit next to is one fine prize for my taking. And I also have to say that I do enjoy a challenge; it will be my pleasure to watch her choose me over you. See you around, Jackson." And with that, he left, leaving me fuming with anger in the middle of the hallway.

I finish my walk to third hour, mulling over Luke's words in my head_. This is not good_, I think, _I need to make sure she stays away from him._ I know that you're probably thinking that it's really weird of me to be getting so worked up over someone who I haven't said more than 10 words to. I don't know how to explain it. It's as if there is this invisible force pulling me towards her, begging for me to protect her and keep her safe.

I arrive at my class, and the topic of my thoughts just so happens to be the topic of conversation. Annabeth Chase, the new girl. I sit towards the back, next to my friends Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, and Silena Beauregard.

Grover has been my best friend since we were about 12 years old. We both were made fun of back then, both because we had disabilities. Mine were my dyslexia and ADHD, and his were his legs that didn't function quite right because of Polio he had as a kid, thus causing his need for crutches. He has curly brown hair hidden under his Rasta cap and a wispy beard along with forest green eyes. Thalia and Nico are both my cousins. Thalia has a whole punk look going on, with her spiky black hair, electric blue eyes surrounded by heavy eyeliner, and entire black outfit with a "Death to Barbie" t-shirt. Nico is much like Thalia, wearing mostly black and a dark brown aviator's jacket. He has obsidian eyes and hair only a little lighter than mine but just as messy and uncooperative. Silena is the girlfriend of one of my good friends from football, Charles Beckendorf, who everyone calls Beckendorf, except for Silena. She is allowed to call him Charlie. Silena has long brown hair and blue eyes and is considered one of the hottest girls in school. They were in the middle of a discussion about Annabeth Chase when I came in and sat down.

"I wonder why she moved here. She seems very shy, doesn't talk to anyone unless completely necessary, and just sits there taking notes all hour without a word," Thalia says to us "It seems rather odd, don't you think? It looks as if she doesn't want to make any friends here." The others nod and murmur in agreement.

"How come everyone is talking about her? It's not like we haven't had new students before." I say, genuinely curious.

Nico decides to answer my question first, "It's because she's fucking hot, that's why. But she doesn't want anything to do with anyone. That's strange. The fact that she just shows up mid-quarter doesn't help." The first sentence earned Nico a slap on the back of the head, courtesy of Thalia.

"He's right you know," Grover chimes in "You'd think that someone as pretty as her would have a million friends, not be someone who keeps to themselves all the time. Also, she seems to have this almost permanent sullen look on her face."

The group continues to talk, but I zone out. I try to come up with reasonable explanations as to why Annabeth is the way she is. I come up with none. I can't grasp the concept that she looks as though she believes that she doesn't deserve to have friends. The lesson begins and I pay attention half-heartedly, thinking about a certain grey eyed goddess.

After the lecture is lunch period, where, per the usual, I follow my group of around 20 friends to a big table off to the side of the cafeteria with my food in hand. We all sit down and begin lunch just like normal, when I see a flash of blond across the cafeteria. I look over my friends and see Annabeth sitting all by herself, reading a book. My friends don't notice because they're too wrapped up in their own conversations. I figure I'll be nice and invite her to sit with us. She looks kind of lonely over there, so why not?

I excuse myself from the table, earning some questioning glances from my friends, but once they see where I am going, realization hits them and they tune back into their conversations again. I walk up to Annabeth, a feeling of anxiousness, nervousness, threatening to swallow me hole, but I push it down and walk up to her.

"Hey Annabeth, would you like to come over and sit with my friends over there?" I say, gesturing behind me. Annabeth looks up from her book at me, as if calculating my next move, then averts her attention to the crowded table across the way where my friends sit, watching, and wave as they notice her looking at them. Annabeth then looks back at me and in a quiet voice says,

"Thanks, but I probably shouldn't. Sorry, I have to go." She responds, before bookmarking her page, gathering her stuff, and leaving hurriedly through the cafeteria doors. I stand there for a moment, wondering what I had said to make her react like that, but I couldn't find anything in my tone or words that could have set her on edge. Is she really such a foreigner to kindness, or is there something else going on.

I don't have time to fully think this through because I see Luke Castellan walk up from behind me, smirking, and head towards the same doors Annabeth just exited from. When the doors close, it seems to break me from my stupor and I dash from the spot I was standing in, out the doors and down the corridors, hoping that I won't be too late to stop something bad from happening.

Those hopes were crushed when I hear a blood curdling scream come from one of the unused classrooms down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

My blood runs cold as I stand there, paralyzed, hoping that I hadn't just heard that. But I had. That was definitely the shrill, terrified cry of a teenage girl, most likely the one I had just watched exit the cafeteria. I shake myself out of my reverie and rush down the hall to where I thought the noise came from. I open up a classroom door – empty. I try another – empty again. I am about to reach the handle of my third attempt when I hear a voice coming from inside. A voice that makes my insides churn and my blood boil. That voice belongs to none other than Luke Castellan, the devil himself.

"How about I try asking you again, Annie? I said, '_Will you go out with me?'_" I hear Luke ask, but it comes out as more of a demand, with venom obviously dripping from his words, as if he was disgusted by her response the first time.

I hear Annabeth's small, timid voice respond with, "I said no, Luke. I don't want to go out with you." I see her cringe backwards after she whispers those words, as if preparing for an explosion. And that is basically what she gets.

"WHY NOT? IS THIS BECAUSE OF JACKSON? I AM TEN TIMES BETTER THAN THAT DOUCHE WILL EVER BE!" Luke cries out in outrage. I am not affected by the jab at me, but it looks as if Annabeth is.

She rebuts with a bit more strength than before and with slight anger apparent in her voice. "Don't call him that. He is not a douche, and you will never be as kind as he is." I would feel honored if not for Luke's next move.

"Standing up for him, are you, you bitch? You haven't said ten words to the guy! HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU, SO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" he raises his hand as to slap her, but he never gets the chance.

I see red in front of me. I throw open the door and lunge at Luke. He doesn't seem to comprehend what is happening at first, but quickly catches on as my fist continually pounds his face in. He fights back, and normally he would win with his height and weight advantage, but I am filled with too much rage and adrenaline to be stopped.

"THAT. IS. FOR. ANNABETH. YOU. ASSHOLE. DON'T. YOU. DARE. TOUCH. HER. AGAIN!" I yell in between punches. He tries to yell for help, but I cut off his windpipe with my forearm against his throat. I say, more quietly this time, "Stay away from her, Castellan, or you'll regret it." I get off of the floor from where I had pinned Luke down, him still there with a look in his eyes that told me he was up to no good.

"Just you watch Jackson," he manages to wheeze out, in between short intakes of breath; "She'll choose me, because somehow, you're going to mess up, and I'll be the one there to "comfort" her. I'm sure she'll be a great number 43." 43. He thinks she's going to be his 43rd virgin to sleep with. Hell no. Not while I'm around. I turn to face him head on as he stands up, and I roughly grab his shoulders and force him into the wall.

"I'll say it one more time, Luke. STAY. AWAY. FROM. HER." With that, I give him one final punch in the gut and look around the room. No sign of Annabeth. She must have slipped away during the fight. Part of me is grateful for that, because she managed to avoid the situation getting even worse, but another part is hurt that she didn't stay to see if we were okay – well, if I was okay.

I walk out of the classroom, cleaning Luke's blood off of my hands in the bathroom and going to the locker rooms to get a new shirt. Luckily I had no apparent bruises on my face, but I can't say the same for Luke. He'll definitely be going to the nurse for that, if not the hospital. Thinking that gave me a sense of pride; I felt proud that I had stood up for Annabeth's honor.

Back in the cafeteria, I act as if nothing is wrong, and no one seems to have noticed the screams that had emanated from the corridor just moments ago. I sit down at my table, ignoring the questioning glances for a moment as I look across the way, wondering if I will see Annabeth sitting there. She is, which surprises me, but what surprises me more are the marks around her neck and face. Bruises, courtesy of that jackass. He'd be more than dead right now if I had known. Annabeth sits there, just like me, as if nothing is wrong, and reading her book again. I look away from her and back at those who are at my table, staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

Nico responds first, "What happened there? You both just kind of bolted out of here." He says this, sounding both bored and curious at the same time. How he can pull that off, I have no clue.

"Well…" I start nervously, as I recount the entire story to them. To say they are shocked would be an understatement. They all sit there, mouths agape, staring at me bug-eyed. Silena is the first to recover.

"OH MY GOD!" she squeals, "That is so romantic of you! You two are so going to get together if I have anything to say about it." That's the thing about Silena. She is really into other people's relationships, always trying to set people up together or break them apart, because she can. She is known at school not only for her looks, but her great match-making abilities. Sadly, though, if she thinks two people belong together, she will get them together, no matter how many people protest. _This is going to be a long year_, I think. I sigh inwardly, and go back to my lunch, ignoring the talk about how "cute" Annabeth and I, or Percabeth, as Silena would call it, would be. As much as I try to ignore the thoughts, however, in my mind it seems almost perfect as well. _Percabeth, maybe not such a bad idea._

I go through the next hour barely paying attention, per the usual. In fifth hour, Calculus, she is there again. Annabeth. She stands next to the teacher's desk, looking just as shy and soft-spoken as before. I smile to myself when I realize that the only available desk in the room is next to me. I know she probably won't talk to me, but I don't care too much. She'll warm up to me eventually, right? After being introduced to the class, she makes her way next to me and sits down without a word. I say nothing in return. I'm not going to push her into anything she doesn't want to do.

That's the difference between Luke and me. He always wants to push to get things the way he wants them. I'm more of a sit back and enjoy the smell of the open road kind of guy. The teacher starts with his lesson on differential equations, to which I tune out. I take to thinking about random stuff, mostly relating to Annabeth. How is it that she is so shy? Doesn't she know how beautiful she is? If she does, then why doesn't she act like it? Most importantly, why did she stick up for me earlier? She doesn't know anything about me other than the fact that my name is Percy. She doesn't even know what that is short for – Perseus, by the way, in case you didn't know. All of these questions circle in my head until a piece of paper lands in front of me. It reads,

_Thanks_

_-Annabeth_

In that one word, somehow she manages to overwhelm me with emotion. Coming from anyone else, that one word would have meant nothing, but from her, it means everything. This could just possibly be the start of something amazing.

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think? What should I be doing differently. Totally up to any suggestions. R and R please! Thanks**


	5. AN

Sorry Guys, just an author's note.

I need help coming up with ideas of what to do with this story. I have a general idea of what I want to happen, but I really want to know about what you want to read so I can incorporate it into what I already am writing.

Please review with ideas or pm me!

Thanks so much, you guys, for all the support I'm getting on my first story.

-Your Personal Wise Girl


End file.
